Halibel's world!
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: I go to the Bleach universe to see Halibel! spoilers! I try to stop her from dying so wish me luck! DOn't own Bleach! OC/Halibel eventually!
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I go to Los Noches! See what trouble I get into! Don't own Bleach!... Dammit... note: I'm a little younger in this story, around 16 or 17...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched another episode of bleach while munching on a bag of cheetoes. I was right at the episode where Halibel gets killed by... AIZEN! What the fuck! Oh, I'm gonna kill that BASTARD! Ok... Calm down... I quickly turned off the tv so as not to see a Halibelless Bleach, I couldn't imagine it! I ran to my room and turned on Resident Evil 4 to drown away my sorrows in mindless zombie killing when I saw a twinkling in my window. I looked out to see a...

Ok! Seeing fairies in the front yard was definitely not normal!

I sprinted outside to see a floating, sparkling, and adorable winged girl. In other words, she was everything I hated about the world.

"Hey! What the Hell do you want?! You Tinkerbell reject!" I yelled at her back. She turned around and addressed my like I didn't say anything.

"I believe you are disappointed at something young one?" She asked in a High-and-mighty tone.

"Hell yeah! My favorite character on my favorite show is dead! I'm bummed! But why the hell are you in my front yard you flat-chested bitch!" I really didn't want my neighbors to see a freaking _fairy _in my yard, it would tarnish my reputation!

She flew towards me and acted like I didn't just insult her chest size, seriously, no boobs at all! And ladies, keep in mind, I'm a guy.

"Young man, what if I said I could give you a chance to change the problem?" Oh, I see what she's playing at!

"Well, I'd say what would I have to do to get you to do it?" I could make a deal.

"Nothing, just have fun, pack some things to take with you, you are going to this 'character's' Television universe." Eh, I got nothing to lose.

I ran inside the house and grabbed my Dad's two Schofield Model 3 revolvers and two gun belts worth of ammo. I didn't even care I was clothed in just baggy shorts and a T-shirt that said, 'Yes ladies, my reproductive organs are free this evening.' with a smiley face on the front. (I actually have this shirt!). I soon stood in front of the weird fairy and waited for what she promised me.

"Remember, what ever you do affects the Tv show as well, so try to keep the damage to a minimum!" She tapped me on the head and everything went back...

I woke up to sand whipping me in the face, I snapped up and looked at the large palace in front of me. Las Noches! Yes, the creepy fairy didn't lie! I immediatly stopped dancing in the sand before anybody saw me and headed for the door. It was easy to get into really in, Ichigo was an idiot...

I wondered around the corridors for a while before hearing a commotion in the hall next to the one I had been walking in. I looked around the corner to see a large arrancar staring down at a younger arrancar with blonde hair and a mask fragment in the shape of an eye covering. Wait, blonde hair, eye covering. Melon...mellow... Melony! That's her name! Oh shit... I know that look in his eye! He was looking at her like meat, and he was about to chow down! I readjusted my gun-belts to cris-cross my torso and flipped one Schofield into the loading position. I inserted each bullet into the cylinder, counting six in all. After flipping the weapon into the loaded position and slowly pulling back the hammer. I turned the corner and shot the offending Arrancar's arm off.

"Ah! Fuck! Ah!" Wow, what a bitch, he was still screaming when I helped Meloni off the ground and instucted her to run. She looked apprehensive, but ran anyway. I turned to face the one-armed asshole with a threatening twirl of the gun before returning it back to it's holster.

"Ah! You shot my arm off!" He yelled. What a wuss.

"No shit, Dick Tracy!" I laughed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He swung a gigantic fist at me.

I jerked my upper body to the left, dodging the sloppy punch, and drew my other Schofield at his shoulder before shooting it off as well. He screamed again before yelling for his... _friends!_

"Ah, brothers, help me!" About five other arrancar of similar appearance sonidoed into the room and attacked. I felt a gust of air beside me and jumped to avoid being sliced in two and wheeled around to shot another large idiot in the eye, killing him. A second one managed to achieve a fist to my gut, propelling me down the hall. I felt doors hit my back and felt more pain as I busted through them. I fanned the hammer on my revolver and shot another two in the heart before hitting a piece of furniture, a table or something. I grunted as I stood up and fired my last bullet into the original asshole before flipping the barrel down to reveal the cylinder and loaded three bullets into the weapon and placed it back at my waist.

I spat the blood that had gathered in my mouth on the floor.

"I need a laser sight or something, I'm using more bullets than I have to. Now what ungodly hard thing in Lilith's panties did I slam into?" I turned to see a small blood splatter on a large table, a large _meeting_ table. A large meeting table that had a lot of _Espadas _sitting around it.

"Damn, anybody get the licence of that truck?" I grinned and looked around.

I spotted her. Halibel.

She was even more gorgeous than the show. I noticed the large plushy breasts and the dark-toned skin and beautiful eyes. I could just barely see the wide, womanly hips before they disappeared under the table, but I had already seen all I had to. This might very well have been the best day of my life, too bad I blacked out from blood loss.

LATER

I woke up to see a solid white ceiling and felt a soft mattress beneath me. I rose up slowly to take in my surroundings with a dazed look. I was in a traditional hospital bed with bandages around my face and back. I looked down and took into account that I was only in my boxers, I hope a girl undressed me. Someone had set my belt and guns on the small table beside my bed along with my clothes. I shuffled through them to make sure everything was in order, and sighed when I saw my shirt in tatters form the fatal punch that fucker gave me and threw it away. I looked at the mirror behind my to see my first tattoo; An African woman with her arms chained above her head, a line of the chains trailing up to end at my neck, making the entire thing cover up my upper back.(I have this tattoo!) I got it when my first girlfriend in highschool was a native of Africa. She was deported back to her country a while later for unknown reasons, I still miss her. I put on my shorts and looped both guns around my waist on my way out the door. You should of seen the looks I got strolling down the hall with no shirt on, I wasn't Brad Pitt, but I could hold my own.

"Hey you!" I turned around to the voice to see the second Espada, Barragan wave me over.

I approached the old warrior with my hands in my pockets and asked as politely as I could.

"Can I help you?" He gruffly addressed me. "That was quite the show you put on in the Espada's meeting room boy."

I smiled. "I kill to thrill!" I hadn't said that in a while.

He laughed heartily at my answer. "Well, you did good at it!" He slapped me on the back, nearly making me fall over.

"Anyway, you should get back to the meeting room, Aizen wishes to speak with you." I sagged my shoulders, hopefully he wasn't going to kill me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, what terrors await me on my quest in Las Noches!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What horrors await me in the espada meeting room!?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked calmly beside Barragan, keeping pace with the veteran warrior's fast steps. He occasionally made conversation about my prowess as a gunfighter, while I recounted a few funny stories from my training days. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the large, white doors that concealed the Espada Meeting Room. I quietly observed the bottom of the door to search for blood splatters, or hell, even any sign I'd been there at all. There were none.

Barragan put his hand on my shoulder. "Aizen is very strict so mind your manners." I nodded.

The giant doors slowly creaked opened, seemingly on their own, and I was blinded by an intense light that came flooding into my eyes.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Young Man." I recognized the voice of Aizen Sosuke a second before

my eyes adjusted to actually see him. He was a smug asshole on his little throne that's for sure, looking like he _already _owned Soul Society. Dick. I thought of the fact he'd kill _my _Halibel soon, oh, he is dead!

I forced a grin. "Well, you guys rolled out the welcome wagon! No food, no drinks, and a babe like that can't _not _have a boyfriend!" I said the last part while pointing at Halibel. I saw her eyes widen for a second and a blush on her cheeks before both signs of my charming personality working vanished.

"Hmm, might you tell us why a human is in a hollow's dimension in the first place so we can _properly _throw a welcome party?" I'll be damned, he didn't kill me.

I lied. Yeah, big shock right? I said I was at home before I fell asleep and woke up here. Simple, easy to change if I have too. I got the feeling he didn't believe my story a bit, but the other espada seemed to buy it well enough... or didn't care...

"Then would you tell us how you defeated five numeros hollows with only minor injuries?" Man, Aizen talks a lot more here than he does on the show.

"They were slow and dumb; do the math." I really should be dead by now...

"Regardless, the killing of my soldiers is not permitted. You will be punished." Aizen smiled, the asshole.

I felt my eyes harden involuntarily and responded. "They were going to rape a defenseless woman, if you yourself were doing it, I would've killed you too." His hands twitched for a second before he leaned forward and crossed his fingers.

"I was not informed of that... very well, you are spared." I signed. "I would like you to inform me how you are able to use such proficient amounts of reiryoku?" OK, he lost me.

"Reiryoku? What the hell?" I think that's a soul reaper's power but how do I have it?!

Szayel stood up. "Allow me to elaborate Lord Aizen." Aizen nodded.

He walked toward me and stuck his hand out. "Your weapons." This ignorant motherfucker wanted my Schofields?!!! I watched as he sonidoed away and felt a rush of wind behind my back.

I grinned and yanked my body to the right to miss the handle of his blade, the idiot was gonna knock me out, big mistake. I fired one bullet into his blade and send it into the wall, impaling itself, before shifting my momentum to spin and point the other revolver at his skull.

"You ain't that lucky, friend!" I jabbed his head with the barrel.

"Holy Shit!!! The kid can fire ceros!" I looked at Nnoitra. Ceros? I looked at Szayel's blade still imbedded into the wall, it was still smoking. A bullet can't generate that much heat, especially a .45 colt. I lowered the gun from the pink-haired arrancar's head and went over to a nearby window. I broke open the cylinder and loaded a full six bullets before flipping the barrel in the firing position. And _drew._

I felt myself fire six shots, I saw six large explosions, but all of those shots were fired in 1.5 seconds.

I realized how lighter the guns felt when I held them, and how the recoil felt like a small jerk. That was definitely not normal. I inspected the gun for the first time since I arrived at Hueco Mundo. Both the guns supposedly were made of silver-plated metal with oak-wood grip and these guns did not have those qualities.

One gun was solid black with a gold hammer and trigger, the grips were dark, dark wood with an engraving of a sun on the bottom of the shaft. The barrel was also decorated with numerous nude women in various positions in gold carvings.

The other was a more navy blueish color with a silver trigger and hammer. This one had engravings as well, except these were of bloody battles of the past. The Handle had an upside-down cross with vines decorated around it. Both guns had the barrels extended greatly, making entire firearm barrel ten inches.

Overall, these were not my Schofields.

I decided to deal with it later, and took a large breath and responded. "OK, That's new."

Aizen looked me over. "Interesting, the rest can wait for now" He addressed Halibel. "Take our friend to get some new clothes, I doubt he wants to stay here in just that." He pointed at my shorts. She rose from her seat at the table and addressed me.

"Let us be on our way" God she had an enchanting voice. And the eyes, did I mention the eyes? Most beautiful shade of blue I ever seen. I think I'm in love, boys

I followed her out the door to... wherever the hell we were going... matching her pace with mine. I was two steps behind her, I really tried to restrain the urge to stare openly at her ass, but my thoughts soon took me away to my dad, the advice he gave me. 'If you ever find a woman you just can't romance, then try your hardest, and if she still don't love you, let her go.' I laughed, she was way out of my league.

"We are here." Her lovely voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked at the average-looking door and pushed it open before beckoning Halibel with my hand. "Ladies first." I think I see a blush under that high collar, maybe I have a chance after all.

We soon stood before rows and rows of endless styles of clothes from every corner of the world over. I whistled at the selection.

"I will wait for you outside." She left me with these clothes! I might be allergic to cotton for all she knows!

LATER

I pushed open the door to the waiting woman and stood before her with my new garb. I had black cowboy boots with a large heart emblem sewn into the leather with white jeans that have my gun belts coiling through the belt-loops. I covered my chest in a blue tight stretchable shirt that made my six-pack stick out for all to see, and a white trench-coat fanning out behind me while I walked.

I must have looked good, because she was wide-eyed and blushing a scarlet red. I decided to try a little flirting with the Espada goddess. I slowly advanced on her to force the misconception that I was stronger and superior than her(thank you dad!!!), which I knew wasn't true. I gently pulled her collar down as I brought my calloused hand to her soft cheek and dragged a finger to her mouth to caress the kissable appendage. I think I heard a moan.

"You know, you're even more beautiful without the mask." She made a squeaking sound and dragged her hand over her face to make the bone-mask appear.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again." She brought her collar back over her face.

I bowed extravagantly. "You wish is my command, my lady." She ignored me and proceeded down the hall, with me following. I offhandedly noticed I was about half a foot taller than her.

"We have arrived." I drew my attention to the door we were standing in front of.

"Then I guess I'll say good night, Miss Halibel." I opened the door.

"Thank you." I turned around and raised and eyebrow.

"I knew the girl you saved from those arrancar, you have my gratitude." She looked at her feet.

I tensed my arms. "Any man who would force himself on a woman is lower than the dog shit on my boot, I don't deserve your gratitude." I walked into the room.

"Wait, can I get your name?" I laid on the bed.

She looked great, silhouetted in the doorway. My eyes glowed as I responded.

"Jack Hamilton, at your service. Good night, Miss Halibel."

I'll admit, I flirt a lot in real life. Hehehehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Story's going good...

Oiuhaspuihfdiuhfpaugpiudpgud

I woke up early, or early for this place at least. After I got dressed in my new clothes, I stepped out and took a walk down the maze-like halls of the palace I now slept a night in. The halls were a little darker than I remembered, maybe the invisible lights that illuminated the structure had been turned off? I turned the corner to what looked like a kitchen, it had all the basics, sink, fridge, cabinets, the works. I made my way to the fridge to grab a drink, opening the door to check out the selection of drinks in the hollow's dimension. All I found were vials of purple goo-like liquid which I did not want to drink under any circumstances. I shut the door and continued on my way to explore.

I soon passed an unknown arrancar in the hall.

"Hey! Where's Halibel's room?" I stopped him.

"Why do you want to know?" He answered in a stuck up tone of voice.

I drew my right gun and put it against his chin. "Do you want to keep your jaw?"

He nodded and blurted out the directions in a hurry before running off. I soon traversed more halls, following the snooty hollow's instructions to arrive at a blue door with the number three printed above the doorhandle. I knocked twice and heard shuffling behind the door before it opened. HOLY SHIT! She was standing in the doorway, dripping wet, covered in a _very _small towel that only barely covered her nether regions, with another, smaller, towel covered her nose and mouth. I've been with a lot of women, OK, most of them decent-looking, but I thought I had set my eyes upon an angel that had come down from paradise to escort me to heaven. Seriously, I was drooling openly by this time. She blushed and patted my cheek to snap me out of it. Huh, I thought she would've killed me, she is an espada afterall.

"Miss Halibel, I was wondering if you could help me get around this place? I keep getting lost."

I asked, looking away from her body.

She blushed behind the thin cloth over her face. "Yes, come in, I'll be dressed in a moment."

I entered the room, it was a bit bigger than others, with light blue wallpaper, and many things than look like could of come form the ocean. I watched as Halibel walked to a white dresser to grab a set of clothes, then back into -what I presumed- the bathroom. I waited, sitting on her bed to get comfortable. I knew better than anyone how long a woman took in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Halibel stepped out of the bathroom in her usual attire. I looked at her up and down, thinking to myself.

"You would look amazing in a dress." I froze, please don't tell me I said that out loud...

Her eyes widened at my statement. She quickly looked down and shuffled her hands.

"What do you meen?" She looked so cute when she blushed. I got up and walked towards her

"I mean, like a short dress, something classy. Something that shows your body, but covers enough skin." I brought my hand to her hip, drifting it across her side to her ribs right under her breast. I heard her gasp and felt her hands on my chest. I kissed her neck to saver her taste, blueberries, just like blueberries. I brought my other hand to her hair, and lifted it to my nose, ocean, sand, it was kinda calming actually.

I pulled away from the woman. "We should get going." She stood there, surprised at my actions.

I stepped to the side. "Ladies first." She tried to regain her composure as she moved out the door.

We journeyed through the expanse of halls to reach the very same kitchen I was at earlier. Except this time, the espadas were all seated around the kitchen, eating a gray slop that looked like someone barfed it out, gross. I looked at the calender on the wall... December fourth... so it's today huh?

I grabbed Halibel by the waist and drug her behind a corner.

"Listen, I need to go back to the human world for a day, alright?" I lowered my voice.

"Why is that?" At least she was whispering.

My eyes turned foggy for a second. "I need to visit someone."

She saw my expression and decided not to push it any further. "Very well..."

I let out a breath. "Thanks."

"I could get killed for this, you know that right?" She said, looking down.

I smiled. "Ma'am, if we get caught, my guns will be used to their full capability protecting you."

She blushed and turned away. "Follow me." We went back to her room.

"Now think of where you want to go." She instructed me.

A rush of air flew into my face as the garganta opened up, right at my front door. The small house seemed so boring compared to my recent experiences. I walked inside, and entered my bedroom. The coyote-skin rugs and safe took up half the room itself. I went to the safe and put in the combination to open the reinforced steel door. This is where I keep all my guns. I grabbed a pistol-grip .12 gauge shotgun and strapped it to my left leg with a special holster. I reached for a grenade launcher, but thought better of it; no need for unnecessary firepower. I took a gun-belt for the shotgun and swung it across my shoulder, then replaced my revolver gun-belts. I shut the steel box.

"Good to go." I smiled somberly.

"Where?" Halibel had looked into the safe curiously before I closed it.

"To the graveyard..." I looked at her. "Think you could get us twenty-two miles west of here?"

She held on to my shoulder, and, in a flash, we were across the street from Mossberg Cemetary. Time to face the music... I crossed the asphalt, my feet feeling heavier and heavier with each step closer to him... So much had happened... Halibel must have felt something was wrong, because she put her hand on mine; trying to offer some comfort, it helped a lot. I searched through rows of concrete slabs looking for him, at the very back corner; their he was. The withered tombstone was still standing.

"Hey Dad, I want you to meet someone." I had Halibel's hand in a death-grip.

I pulled her closer to the engraved rock. "This is a friend of mine, Halibel."

She looked down at the tombstone for a second and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Hamilton." I silently thanked her.

"He must have been a good man." She addressed me.

"Hell no, he screwed me out of every dollar I ever made, he took my possessions and just gave them away, and when I refused to screw one of _his _friends out of money, he ignored me a good portion of his life." I confessed how much of an ass my father was to me.

She looked surprised. "Then why visit him?" I relaxed my grip on her hand.

"Because, I like to think by doing what he did, he made me a better man, and no matter how much I hate him... he's still my Old Man..." She must have looked at me with more respect than before, or pity, maybe both. I reached for my shotgun and pointed it into the air. I fired a round, slightly startling Halibel at the noise.

"See you in hell Dad, lord knows I won't be far behind you." I holstered the large gun and turned from the grave.

"Oh, and tell Mom I love her." I said without looking back.

My female companion fell into step beside me. "My condolences, Jack."

I shrugged. "He's in a better place, I guess."

She open a garganta to Los Noches. "Ready?"

I nodded. "You know, when he first died, When I headed home from visiting the grave, I always had to look back, now, I feel lighter; like a burden been lifted off my shoulders. I feels nice."

Halibel walked up to me. "Maybe it is easier when someone else is with you?"

I leaned forward to her lips, slightly brushing against them. "You're a good woman, Halibel."


	4. Chapter 4

OK, I changed my mind! I'm more like eighteen in this story!

"I'm bored." I announced to myself with a sigh.

It had been a week since my experience with Halibel at the graveyard. I couldn't speak for her, but when we came back through that garganta I felt like a million bucks! When I realized we had spent most of the day at the graveyard, I showed my gratitude by accompanying her to her room for the night. I know what your thinking, I didn't try anything; not the right time. I could wait in courting her, I was patient. I just told her a couple of my funniest jokes; she had a beautiful laugh.

I was currently sitting on top of one of the taller towers splattering Hueco Mundo, staring at the fake clouds taunting me with the endless freedom they provided, yet was unreachable. I thought of what 'freedom' was: civil rights? Running from lawmen? Just doing what you wanted? Who knew? I had these views of the world. I realized a long time ago that no matter how strong you are, there's always someone stronger, ready to take you on. And win. I used to think that if I kept taking down person after person until, eventually, you'd get to the strongest dude out there and become a god.

I laughed. Maybe Aizen and I aren't so different after all. We both wanted power. I guess I inherited that aspect from my dad, only good old dad wanted power in money, I wanted power in raw strength.

"Human! Aizen wishes to have **an audience with you!" **I looked down from the high spire I sat on. The espada, Aaroniero, was the one yelling. He had a weird voice. I jumped off the building, knowing the sand would cushion my fall from the lengthy height. I landed in an explosion of sand and jumped out to dust myself off moments later.

"What about?" I asked.

"He did **not say." **The split-headed espada retorted.

I popped my shoulders and neck. "Let's get going." I started my walk to the Las Noches which was a dome-like spot in the distance. I guess I had ventured a little too far in retrospect... I trailed behind Aaroniero with my arms crossed, annoyed at why the traitorous soul reaper would

want to talk to me.

I know I've described the halls of the arrancar estate a dozen times already, but seriously, somebody needs to hand me a map!!! The trek to the throne room from where I had situated myself was about five minutes if you knew the way around the place, and I was getting annoyed from meeting the large white doors that I had gotten the pleasure of staring at on more than one occasion in the last week. Aaroniero and I soon found ourselves staring at Aizen himself, flanked by the two other soul reaper renegades.

"Welcome back." Aizen addressed me.

I smiled. "Nice welcome." I think we developed an understanding in the past while.

"I'd like to have a word with you." He looked to Gin and Tousen. "Alone."

Tousen looked surprised for a moment at the order, but was controlled enough to walk out the door without embarrassing himself. Gin just grinned and skipped out like the gleeful little brat he really was inside. The doors closing Themselves behind them.

For a long time, we stood there; staring each other down. I almost thought he would pull a gun on me, I almost laughed at the idea.

"I need you." I'll admit it with no wound in my pride, I was floored.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I appreciate the declaration, but I don't bat for that team!!!" I yelled.

He almost fell off his throne himself. " I meant for my plans!"

"Do they include gay sex?!" I strung it along to torment him. I know, I'm evil.

He relaxed back onto his fancy chair and rubbed his forehead, irritated. I could tell he was trying to calm down. I coughed in an attempt to cover the amused smile I had developed in the course of our short conversation.

"To cut a long conversation short, I want you to work for me." I had anticipated this.

"What do I get if I say yes?" I decided to start a negotiation.

His eyes flashed. " you get to live."

I grinned. "Sorry! Gonna have to pass! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really all that afraid to die."

He relaxed even more. "I thought not." I was beginning to think he had foreseen this.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What all collectors want: a new piece of my collection!" I think I threw him off with that one.

"What do you collect?" he was curious, good.

"Secrets! A person's deepest, darkest secrets! Something they are fully prepared to go to the grave with! Now Aizen, what's your secret!" I'll have to explain it to him.

"What proof do I have you won't tell all the world of a **god's **undisclosed information?"

I looked hurt. "Why, I'll be here, won't I? I'll never have a chance to tell a soul with the all seeing god, Aizen looking down on me!" I played on his ego.

He looked apprehensive for a moment. He was inwardly debating on what to do; tell me what I want to know, or lose a potential ally in the Winter War. What to do, What to do. He obviously had a deviously juicy skeleton in his closet, I couldn't wait! I saw him sigh before speaking.

"My zanpaktou allows for perfect hypnosis, an allusion you can see, hear, and feel all at once. I have used it over the years to mask my... true appearence." I guess it's possible. I began to imagine all the ugly, disgusting things Aizen sosuke could really be before he continued.

"Now behold! The true Form of Aizen, the god!!!" My ears registered a puffing sound before a dense cloud of white smoke erupted for Aizen's sword. I drew my left gun, thinking this was some sort of trap to kill me, and searched through the fog to find the person who I thought was trying to kill me. Suddenly, the smoke dissipated into thin air.

I looked around the room before settling of the _female _form that was standing right in the spot Aizen was standing moments before, and froze.

She had soft brown hair that was combed completely back with a single long curl falling over a beautiful angel face with sharp, seductive eyes, and lips that were covered in a coat of thick, sexy red lipstick that gave her an almost erotic look. I glided my eyes over her slim neck and shoulders, and observed her body. I first noticed the breasts; big surprise right? She could compare them to Halibel's! They were deliciously large, and completely balloon-shaped. I could barely see two erect nipples peaking out from what she covered herself with. She had a narrow waist that looked almost fragile that widened out to encompass two wide; supple hips, and a plump ass that was perfectly rounded and firm. Her legs were lengthy and were sticking out of the slip of a long white garment in seemingly no modesty. Her clothes were _very _different from Aizen's.

She had a long white strapless dress that tightly clung to her curvy figure, a long cut up the dress on the right side in which one leg exhibited a high-heeled white leather boot that stopped at her thigh. She had on a long double-breasted jacket that was held together in the front by one leather clasp, and it did nothing to hide the generous cleavage she displayed. A green sword hung at her waist.

I openly gapped at the gorgeous woman invading my vision and mind with vulgar thoughts. I slowly walked toward her in a dizzy, meandering walk. I stopped about a half a foot away from her; staring at her form, from her cute feet, to her fingers. I was comparing Halibel and this woman in my head... Halibel would win, of course; but damn! I suddenly grinned.

"Well, this is a grand secret!" I exclaimed.

She looked suspicious. "And this will never get out?"

I placed a hand on my chin and made a thinking face. "Somehow, this doesn't warrent me to risk my life, I think I'll need something else." Her face gained a slightly irate visage.

"I have already gave you what you wanted! What else do you want from-!"

Now, the reason the self-proclaimed 'god' didn't finish her sentence was simple; can't talk when your kissing someone! I was gentle! Kinda... I pulled away after a few seconds, a trail of saliva still connecting us. OK, I was happy. I looked at her face to see a drunken guise on the goddess's face. I just kissed Aizen Sosuke... and I loved it! I continued to it all in when I noticed something.

"Oh My God... You're a virgin!" I yelled while pointing.

She blushed and yelled back. "Not I'm not!" She was so lying!

"Yes you are! I can tell!" It was actually obvious.

She looked down and grumbled, and I knew I had won. "Admit it!"

Her blush increased as she tilted back up her head. "Fine! I'm a virgin!"

I was really enjoying putting the famous, Aizen Sosuke on the spot like this!

I busted out laughing, it was just too funny! She didn't like that too much, she kicked my shin! I just laughed harder for awhile until she looked like she was going to draw that sword of her's. I righted myself to look halfway decent again.

"Your secrets are safe with me." I bowed over-extravagantly. "And thanks for the kiss! Hot Stuff!" I shut the throne room doors just as a large white throne flew where I was only moments before. "I guess I have **two **women I intend to seduce in this little quest!" I happily strolled down the halls of Los Noches. "Where's that goddamned MAP!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?


	5. major lemon! not for kiddies!

Don't own Bleach!

;ashdfiuhauhdpuhapguhp;uhgasuhd

I opened my eyes slowly. Then immediately shot up at a bomb going off. Then another. And another. I was at a battlefield, no, I was _in _a battlefield! I jumped up and ran across a muddy and blood-stained earth, sidestepping rocket launchers and AK-47's. The soldiers were from every kind of country I could think of at the time: Russian, British, American. All killing each other in a feverous battle for survival.

"_**This is what your mind looks like, jack."**_

I jumped at a loud voice as it penetrated my sense of hearing. The soldiers didn't seem to notice it. I twitched at I felt two soft, yet large things press up against my back, they shifted up as I heard a womanly sigh in my ear, making me shiver.

"_**Do you like it?"**_

I drew my revolver and turned around to meet whatever had managed to sneak up behind me, and was met with an incredibly disproportional woman. She had scarlet red curly hair with multiple ornate leather straps to keep her hair back that had the look of being bathed in flames. Her face was nice and heart-shaped with half a mask covering the left side of her face that looked like it belonged in an opera. Her only visible eye was solid black, even the white parts; she looked demonic. Her lips were puffy and curved in a sexy smile that made me shiver (in the good way!). I observed her breasts with amazement, they were the biggest pair of tits I ever saw, they were huge, round, and dropped to her bellybutton; although they were far from sagging. The waist they sat on was too small to support them, though the muscles that dotted them might've help a bit. The hips were rounded and bulgy, to where they shifted in all the right places when she walked. Her legs made 'Little Jack' stand at attention. Every ounce of skin on her body was a deep brown tan.

She had on a business suit with a tight pencil-skirt that just _barely _covered her womanly parts that seemed to clutch her rear and hips like a dying man clinging to life, and tall six-inch high heeled sandals with razor-sharp blades replacing the actual heels. Her top was a tight double-breasted (hey! A pun!) Jacket that was open halfway and I could tell the buttons were going to break at the slightest movement. A golden fur coat was dangling off her shoulders that swayed violently in the in the blood-soaked wind.

I could feel her eyes on my body, giving me the sensation of being sized up to eat. I saw when her gaze stuck to my dick, she knew I had a hard on. I froze solid as she drifted toward me in a slow swagger of an experienced concubine. It seemed to happen in slow motion. She laid one hand on my shoulder; another on my cheekbone, and started to glide her tongue up my neck. It _burned._ I could feel this woman trace my neck in a sensual dance, tasting my soul to feed off my sins.

"_**So delicious!"**_ She exclaimed with enormous pleasure lacing her voice.

"_**Ah! I want more!"**_ She pushed me to the ground. _**"Let me taste your transgressions!"**_

I felt claws rip through my shirt and leave long bleeding gashes down my chest; I was to zoned out to care, something was making me incoherent; was it her? She gripped the edge of my pants and with a sharp pull, tore them off violently, along with my underwear. I was left in my boxers and coat, in the mud, with a war going on around me... I didn't give a damn. She slowly lowered her face with my erect dick, and pulled down my shorts.

"_**What a big boy you are! What a magnificent piece of prey!**_

My eyes snapped open at that. I could hear my Dad's words in my mind

"_You'll always be prey boy! You'll never be a predator! HAHAHAHA!" _I lunged my arm toward her to take a fistful of hair and force her down on my dick. She was gagging. She struggled at my hold, scratching my hips and legs with her claws. I didn't give a flying fuck. I'm no one's prey.

I held her down for a few minutes until I had an orgasm, pushed her off; seeing cum on her face only made my dick erect again. She coughed before turning toward me angrily.

"_**How dare you! I'll rend the flesh from your bones!"**_ I lifted her up by the neck, trying to resist strangling her.

"I'm not your prey you fucking bitch." I saw one more flash of anger before she smiled.

"_**What a demanding wielder I have!**_ She gripped my arm and the skin started to grill. I didn't let go.

"_**And strong! Oh, I feel so horny right now!**_ I dropped her roughly. She yelped.

I pointed to my dick. "Suck like you mean it, slut." She smiled evilly, but didn't move.

I reached down and slapped her across her face. "Suck." She gripped my dick again, and it still burned, but this time it was a _wonderful _burn. She opened her mouth and I saw her tongue, it was at least a foot long. I thought she was going to bite it off at first but then the entire tongue coiled around the length of my dick, filling me with ecstacy. I froze as the feeling ended and looked down. She gripped both my hips securely and her tongue wrapped around my balls and tightly gripped them, while her mouth swallowed my dick, then she slid it down her throat. She went up and down on my erection for a good hour before I came again in her mouth. She swallowed it all, almost seeming thankful.

"_**Ah, how wonderful! Master, may I please have more?"**_ For some reason, hearing her call me master gave me a deep satisfaction.

"I think you deserve a reward." I grinned.

She slowly removed all her clothes, I just sat back and enjoyed the show. She was even more beautiful naked. _Good_ girl.

She laid back on the wet ground, she drew her finger to herself in a 'come on over' gesture. I laid with her, with one great heave, I pierced her pussy. She screamed loud and hard. I barely heard her, for some reason, my ears drowned out everything except the gunshots ringing across the battleground. I felt nothing but the raw bliss I was experiencing with this enticing demon. I came so hard and so fast it took a few seconds to realize I did it. I noticed she must've come a little before me, judging from the large pool gathering under us anyway.

"_**Oh great lucifer in the 9**__**th**__** circle of hell, that was the best fuck I ever had!"**_ She was an energetic one.

I reached over to the remnants of my pants and pulled my other revolver out of it's confines. Pointing it at her right breast, I decided it was time to get back to business.

"Why am I here?" I demanded to know.

"_**Don't you get it? This is your inner world; I am your zanpaktou."**_

I just stared at her. "Explain."

She sighed. _**"Ok, when you got transported to this world by that flat-chested fairy, you noticed what happened to your guns right?**_ She pointed at my gun for emphasis. _**"Well that was in preparation for my power to truly take hold of you, it needed a medium to channel that power through, though. Hence, why these fine tools of murder have greatly enhanced themselves as they have."**_

"So, I'm a soul reaper?" I tilted an eyebrow.

She held one finger up to stop me. _**"No. Remember that arrancar have zanpaktou as well, you are becoming part hollow. Notice how your body has gotten stronger and more muscular? That's your body compensating for the increase in power.**_

"I'm not gonna start eating souls am I?" I really didn't want to eat Halibel. I wonder if she tastes good?

She sweat-dropped. _**"Uh, no. you might get horny a little easier though.**_ She smirked at the last part.

"Why?"

"_**Hmm. Let's see: horny, or eating people; which one's better?"**_ she said like she was talking to a child.

I sighed. "Fine."

I suddenly felt overcome with guilt, I practically raped this devilish woman and in the middle of a fucking warzone! Some gentleman I was.

I turned to apologize to her, but was interrupted by her gliding her long nails across my chest.

"_**I know you're startin' to regret what you did, Don't."**_ She grinned.

"But I-" she cut me off with another one of her sinful kisses.

"_**This is your mind, Jack. While you hold open doors and pull out chairs for women, I'll be waiting for my **_**master **_**to fuck me in the most disgusting and horrible ways. You're a good man, Jack, but everyone needs to live their most evil fantasies at least once or twice. If you ever want to get naked with a wild woman again; you know where to find me!**_ She thrust her hand into my chest and everything around me started to dissolve as I felt a falling sensation. I looked up to find her getting farther away by the second.

"_**Oh! I almost forgot! My name is ********************."**_ I almost laughed at the irony of her namesake as I fell into an endless abyss.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to calm myself down. Was it a dream? I'm not a hollow or a soul reaper. How can I have a Zanpaktou? I sat up from the bed and started getting dressed. When I reached for my guns, however, I couldn't find them. I stiffened as I heard a voice at the back of my mind call to me.

"_**I'll be here if you need me, jack."**_ I realized the guns had _become_ my zanpaktou.

"Huh, alright babe, I guess I'll see you the next time I need to kill something." I spoke to myself.

" _***moan* and I'll be ready for you, Baby"**_ I felt her laugh echo back into the blackest depths of my mind.

"Note to self, get to know her more." I grinned as I walked out the door.


End file.
